Búsqueda
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Le sonríe al cielo y cambia de dirección. La dolorosa sed que siente puede esperar, ya que ahora, tiene prioridades. Va en búsqueda de aquel muchacho rubio. El vampiro de su visión. —Alice. Regalito de cumpleaños para Ceci.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es demasiado obvio ya que no me llamo Stephenie Meyer, no estoy casada, no tengo tres hijos, ni vivo en Phoenix, Arizona.

**Summary: **Mira hacia arriba, de donde cae sin parar aquella tormenta, le sonríe al cielo y cambia de dirección. La dolorosa sed que siente puede esperar, ya que ahora, tiene prioridades. Va en búsqueda de aquel muchacho rubio. El vampiro de su visión. Alice. –Regalito de cumpleaños para Minuet of the Forest

**Notas: **Mi amada Ceci aka Minuet of the Forest, te dedico este One-Shot de Alice porque sé que la adoras y vale, es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? No lo sé… Gracias por ser mi amiga, por ayudarme, por hacerme reír, por todo. Espero que te guste, me ha dado mucho placer escribirlo para ti. Te amo mi pequeña pelirroja. Feliz cumple (:

**Búsqueda**

Abre los ojos lentamente. Mira a su alrededor y no ve nada más que penumbras. Se encuentra recostada en el centro de aquel oscuro lugar; el piso frío y húmedo de concreto que roza con su nívea piel la hace saltar de un brinco, con el pánico grabado en sus ahora, brillantes ojos escarlatas, aunque claro, ella desconoce eso último. El frío no le molesta realmente al tacto, pero una cosa que se encuentra en el ambiente le indica que algo está mal, que algo está realmente mal.

Se incorpora rápidamente –tal vez, demasiado rápido para ser considerado normal– y se sienta en el suelo y mira a su alrededor de nuevo, deseando que esta vez pueda vislumbrar algo más dejando a un lado la oscuridad que reina en ese solitario lugar. Se da cuenta de que hay cajas apiladas, lonas que cubren las mismas al igual que las ventanas y una parte del suelo, y una gruesa capa de polvo que cubre todo. También aprecia con otro sentido que no es la vista, el olfato, que la atmósfera del lugar está cargada de humedad. De hecho, ella se encuentra sentada en un pequeño estanque de agua, un insignificante charco. Alza la vista y aprecia como el techo está lleno de goteras, por dónde el agua entra, formando los charcos en el suelo.

En ese momento, un escalofrío le recorre el pequeño cuerpo. Un escalofrío de terror. Se abraza las piernas sin prestar atención a sus movimientos demasiados fluidos y rápidos y se hunde en sus pensamientos. Esto le recuerda a algo, más bien, es como una clase de déjà vú. Uno muy fuerte. En el pasado había experimentado esa sensación, como de saber que pasaría antes de que sucediera, algo así como una premonición, más nunca de esta magnitud. Sabe que todo lo que le está sucediendo en este momento ya lo había visto, y trata de concentrarse en lo que sabe que pasará. Recuerda vagamente que tiene que quedarse en esta abandonada, sucia y solitaria bodega a esperar a que el hombre que la trajo aquí, vuelva por ella y le explique lo que prometió que haría. Él le explicaría porque estaba aquí, para que la había traído, todo.

La garganta le arde, le quema. Es una sed terrible, desquiciante. Como si hubiera tomado un vaso de agua salada, de la que se encuentra en el océano. Siente el deseo de saciarla, pero tiene que quedarse aquí, tiene que esperar a ese hombre. Ignora el dolor que ésta le provoca y se talla la ropa violentamente, ya que el contacto de la tela húmeda con su cuerpo le causa comezón, también la lastima. Entonces, se da cuenta de lo que trae puesto. Es un conjunto de una pieza, un vestido de color blanco, que se encuentra mojado y sucio. La tela es áspera al tacto y le irrita la piel. Piensa que en verdad es horrible –y realmente, así era– y trata de recordar por que trae puesto tan desagradable conjunto, más sin embargo, no recuerda nada. Nada que haya pasado antes de que se despertara en aquel lugar de almacenamiento. Como si hubiera perdido todos los recuerdos que poseía de su vida. El pánico se apodera de ella en cuanto se da cuento de ello. No puede ser cierto, simplemente no. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido que ahora no lograba recordar ni su nombre?

Está a punto de llorar, más sin embargo no logra hacerlo. Ni una lágrima sale de sus secos ojos. Se espanta ante eso, ¿también le había sucedido algo a sus ojos? Quiere saber si algo le ha pasado a sus pequeños y obscuros ojos, así que se inclina sobre un pequeño charco para poder ver su reflejo. No puede evitar soltar un pequeño y fuerte grito al verse reflejada en el agua inmóvil. Algo le había pasado a sus ojos, sí, pero nada semejante a lo que aquella pequeña chica había imaginado. _Sus_ ojos ya no eran de un negro hermoso y penetrante, sino que ahora eran de un tono escarlata brillante, de un tono letal. Como si sus ojos se hubieran convertido en llamas del mismísimo infierno. Se cubrió la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Unos ojos semejantes a los de una criatura proveniente de las entrañas de la tierra, pero no sólo eso, también tenía la piel más pálida y sus facciones eran más finas que hace unos días. Y también había escuchado _su_ voz. Definitivamente había cambiado, se escuchaba como el repicar de cientos de campanillas, como una dulce melodía.

Esta más que asustada la pobre chiquilla. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada y había cambiado físicamente. Abraza más fuerte sus piernas y las atrae a su pecho. Tiene que esperar por aquel hombre, el que le explicará todo. La lluvia en el exterior de la bodega ha aumentado, ha comenzado una tormenta, pero ella espera inmóvil por él. El tiempo pasa y aquel hombre no llega, parece como si algo hubiera cambiado en su premonición, como si hubiera cambiado de rumbo. El pánico la vuelve a invadir. No puede vivir sin saber que le ha pasado, pero tiene la maldita sensación de que el hombre no vendrá, que no obtendrá las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Esta totalmente sola.

La garganta le sigue quemando, esta vez más fuerte que nunca, así que decide salir y saciarla; de todas maneras, ya se encontraba perdida. Se levanta del suelo sin ánimos y camina por la bóveda con aire ausente, la quemazón en su garganta es la que guía todos sus movimientos en este momento. Coloca la mano en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, pero algo en su muñeca le llama la atención. Era una pulsera de papel que tenía algo escrito en ella. Era una tarjeta de identificación. La alza frente a sus ojos y lee pausadamente: «_Alice. 19 años de edad. Precognición._»

_Alice._ Enseguida millones de insignificantes recuerdos llegan a su mente. Su nombre, su edad, lo que le gustaba y las débiles _visiones_. Esta feliz de recordar algunas cosas, pero le desconcierta el hecho de que los datos que le corresponden se encuentran garabateados en una pulsera de identificación de algún lugar que ella desconoce

Sale de la bodega, con millones de preguntas que rondan en su cabeza. La lluvia no había cesado, pero a ella no le importa. Sólo desea salir de aquel lugar y tratar de descifrar lo que le había sucedido. La lluvia la empapa toda, pero le importa un bledo, necesita pensar, sacar deducciones. Algo esta realmente mal, pero ella lo desconoce. Sigue caminando hasta que algo aparece ante su visión, algo que la deja clavada en su lugar.

Es una escena demasiado rara e inusual, donde aparece un muchacho rubio. Esta junto con una mujer castaña en un callejón sumido en la oscuridad. No sabe por qué, pero siente que él es igual que ella, en lo que se ha convertido. Él le susurra algo al oído y va directo a su cuello. La muerde y comienza a beber su sangre. Cuando termina, la deja ahí abandonada y sale del callejón como si nada. Camina por la oscura y vacía calle con un aire precavido y orgulloso. Posee finos rasgos, al igual que ojos color magenta, piel pálida y profundas ojeras, que lo convierten en un ser letal. Un demonio. Un vampiro. Y al igual que él, ella se da cuenta que también lo es.

La diminuta chica se queda helada en su lugar por varios motivos. Primero, había tenido una visión, o algo así. Si antes tenía pequeños destellos del porvenir, definitivamente ahora tenía una visión sólida de lo que le depara el futuro. Segundo, aquel muchacho rubio era igual que ella, un vampiro. No tiene miedo, ni de él ni de lo que se ha convertido. Es más, es feliz de saber lo que es, de vivir. Tercero, ese muchacho. No deja de pensar en él. No puede dejar de hacerlo.

Mira hacia arriba, de donde cae sin parar aquella tormenta, le sonríe al cielo y cambia de dirección. La dolorosa sed que siente puede esperar, ya que ahora, tiene prioridades. Va en búsqueda de aquel muchacho rubio. El vampiro de su visión.

--

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Tal vez sea un poco oscuro, pero vale, siento que así queda muy bien con el inicio de Alice.

¿Reviews? No duelen, no cuestan y hacen feliz a la autora.

Besos (:

12/01/10


End file.
